


the house of mourning

by RockPaperbackScissors



Series: Thane x Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockPaperbackScissors/pseuds/RockPaperbackScissors
Summary: The Normandy crash site brings back some difficult memories for Shepard; she seeks help from the person whose memories are strongest.





	the house of mourning

“How do you live with it?”

Thane looked up from his book. Shepard stood shivering in the doorway of Life Support, arms wrapped around her ribcage.

“It?”

“Remembering.” She shuffled closer. “People. Places.” Silence.

“Alchera,” Thane murmured.  _I’m going alone,_  Shepard had declared stoically, hours before.  

She bit her lip. The skin frosted from red to white.

Thane lowered his book. His cosmos of memories unfurled: guiding constellations, seething black holes, flickering meteors as transient as life itself.

“I couldn’t live otherwise, Shepard.”

A tear fell from her eye; he felt it burst into a new star in his mind.


End file.
